<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To be Licked, Topped and Loved by hexgoldyloins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238003">To be Licked, Topped and Loved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexgoldyloins/pseuds/hexgoldyloins'>hexgoldyloins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kylux oneshots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, BDSM, Dominant Armitage Hux, M/M, Oneshot, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Submissive Kylo Ren, Wax Play, mention of branding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:42:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexgoldyloins/pseuds/hexgoldyloins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren wants to be licked, topped and loved. Hux is willing to explore that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kylux oneshots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Quick one-shot, no beta. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kylo let out a long breath, which he didn't realise he'd been holding in. His eye fluttered open, but he couldn't focus on anything. Everything was a soft blur like he was floating. Yet, something or someone kept him grounded.</p><p>"Mmmh, my my, Ren", Hux chuckled after giving a calculating look along Kylo's face, "are you perhaps enjoying this?"</p><p>The brunette in front of him, restrained with ropes, slowly opened his eyes. Trying to make sense of who was in front of him was hard, and yet he knew. There was no mistaking the ginger shine that could penetrate through any obstacles - whether it be delirious dreams or real-life challenges.</p><p>But this was no dream.</p><p>Hux ducked down again, his hands keeping tight fit of Kylo's ankles. Admiring his handiwork for a while he reminded the brunette: "Remember, if you feel uncomfortable in any way. Just say the word and we'll stop." </p><p>Kylo tried making a noise which indicated he understood, but it came out as a desperate gasp for more. Hux had returned to his hole, which he was teasing with kisses and licks. Every time he spread Kylo's cheeks more to push his tongue just a little bit further in, it made Kylo's whole body tremble.</p><p>Shooting a quick look at Kylo's cock was promising: it was slowly leaking. Very temptingly. Almost innocently. Hux felt the urge to lean forward and lick the dripping precum from it and take it to his mouth and slide it to his throat completely, but ... He knew Kylo hadn't deserved it yet. No, indeed, this was not for Hux. This was for Kylo. Remembering that was just getting a bit challenging at this point.</p><p>After shaking his head shortly Hux re-focused on the puckered hole waiting for his attention. But instead, he decided to kiss his way next to the dripping cock. </p><p>It was ... so, so tempting. Hux could almost feel the warmth radiating from it on his lips as he opened his mouth and breathed gently to the tip of it. It twitched and Kylo quickly started panting.</p><p>Hux smirked and repositioned himself, so he would reach better. Licking and biting his lips Hux took a minute to re-calculated the situation.</p><p>Kylo had been behaving extremely well. So, why not indulge a little? It wasn't like Hux was getting paid for this... He should enjoy it too.</p><p>Smirking again Hux teased himself by letting out a long breath along the thick length. It was so tempting, it was just right there, just within his reach, he only needed to lean forward a bit and his tongue would touch that hot exposed tip which kept leaking precum down to Kylo's abs and bellybutton.</p><p>Kylo kept panting and whining, all his focus was on his dick - the sensations making his eyes flutter every time something new happened. Hux was holding his mouth open right next to the tip, his tongue stretched out all the way. As drool dropped from his mouth on the tip, Kylo couldn't stop from jerking up in the ropes.</p><p>It was involuntary, he simply could not have helped it, but ... it was not allowed.</p><p>When Kylo had been roped, he had received clear instructions on how this was going to go. They had established a safe word. It was to be used by any involving parties if one wanted to stop. They could stop for any reason and they didn't need to explain why. It had all made sense.</p><p>But what hadn't made sense was a black hood that had been placed on his head. It was to be removed only if he behaved. </p><p>Well, he had been behaving well. So well.</p><p>And now he had fucked it up. Shit. Kylo shivered. Would the hood come back on? Shit, he would do anything to- ohhh- god- that felt- Kylo let out another shuddering breath. His cock still hadn't been touched and yet he was such a mess. The only thing he could think about was the release he craved for.</p><p>"You're so beautiful like this, Ren", Hux praised him between his legs, murmuring between kisses and bites and caresses on his muscular thighs, "All roped up for me to use. So willing, so trusting... But, tell me, what should we do if you misbehave? You do remember the rules, hmm?"</p><p>Letting go of the hanging body in front of him, Hux got up from the floor and rounded next to Kylo's head.</p><p>"What were the rules again?" Hux spat out, and added as a commanding whisper, "Speak."</p><p>"I'm ..." Kylo started, still panting hard, "I'm to be ... licked... topped... and loved. You'll decide how. And ... In what order. But I can't move. If I move, you'll stop."</p><p>"Yes, indeed, Ren", Hux smiled as he caressed the black sweaty lock from Kylo's face, "and now I have stopped. And what is the next step?"</p><p>"Hux..." Kylo gasped as he locked eyes with the ginger, "no, please. Please, not the hood. I need to see you. I want to see you, please! I- I couldn't help it, it was ... You ... You felt so amazing, what you did was amazing."</p><p>"Oh. Ohh, Ren. So innocent. Dear, that is not how this is going to go. You did it. You did this to yourself. And now you will pay the consequences", if Ren thought Hux would just let this slide and fuck him merrily, he was wrong. Ohh, so wrong.</p><p>"You have been licked and loved, but topping will happen only once you learn to respect the rules. But ... no, you will not be hooded", Hux explained while he rounded the man again. While he loosened some of the ropes to lower Kylo on the mattress beneath him, Hux deliberated. What was the perfect punishment for this misbehaviour? What did Ren want the most? Judging from his bodily reactions, what he craved most was to get fucked. The secondary thing would be just to come. So both of those were out. Thirdly, he wanted to see.</p><p>So Ren wanted to see while Hux fucked him, while he took him roughly and while he came inside him.</p><p>As Hux came to a conclusion of the proper punishment, he made sure the ropes were tight enough so Kylo couldn't touch himself in any way.</p><p>"Now ... You will watch as I take my pleasure. But first, let's put a cage on you. You will not be coming tonight. Before you ask, it is your behaviour that determines when the cage comes off. But it won't be tonight, that is for certain."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ring of fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ren thinks he's going to get lucky. Hux thinks tonight is just for his own enjoyment.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Woops, decided to continue the fic. Could have posted this as a separate oneshot, but it kinda works with this.</p><p>No beta, etc - hope you enjoy! :-)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hux couldn't have suppressed the smirk spreading on his face, even if he had tried to. Not that he had any reason to. This was his night to enjoy, after all. </p><p>Unless, of course, Kylo happened to say the safeword.</p><p>Hux had ordered the brunette to lay on a massage table, on his stomach. To place his hand on the armrests and spread his legs. Kylo with his long limbs was truly a sight to see on the dim lighting, but Hux had planned much more for the night than just adoration.</p><p>Drop by drop the ginger had watched the wax fall on Kylo's lower back, getting closer to his nether regions. So far the experimentation had been going well and Kylo's behaviour had been worth praise.</p><p>Drop. On the lower back.</p><p>Kylo twitched on the table, the leather of the armrests making squeaky sounds as the short-timed pain made him tighten and loosen his grip. Just a twitch, Hux thought to himself. Perhaps Kylo was getting used to the feel.</p><p>Drop. On the left asscheek this time.</p><p>Now Kylo let out a long breath, ragged and almost mixed with a moan. But, surprisingly, he managed to mostly keep still. Intriguing. Perhaps it was time to up the ante.</p><p>"Now, where would the next drop fall?" Hux smirked again as the words left his lips. Kylo was a panting mess by now, just as he had intended.</p><p>Drop. On the outer thigh, near the knee.</p><p>This time Kylo's legs jumped. He also couldn't handle his breathing so well anymore. Oh, hadn't he expected Hux to go so far?</p><p>Drop. On the inner thigh, dangerously near the family jewels.</p><p>The reaction was more delicious than Hux had expected: Kylo let out a strained moan while arching his back. He pushed up with his arms properly and for a second Hux thought he was going to need to come up with more elaborate punishment. Kylo didn't rise further. He stopped and hissed from the pain. </p><p>It was tempting to turn the man around, Hux wanted to see what his little play was doing, but his self-control was already at questionable state. He felt a strong urge to ravish the man right then and there. Fighting back was becoming hard, but Hux was smart and knew he would get more satisfying results by being patient. </p><p>"Now now, Ren...", Hux cooed instead while placing his hand on Kylo's lower back. He didn't need to apply much pressure as Kylo automatically allowed himself to be moved back to laying position.</p><p>Drop. On the other inner thigh.</p><p>Similar reaction, but ... less intensive? Hux's erection reacted to it right away, showing the disappointment. It was time to continue to the next phase.</p><p>Hux went around the table and put down the wax, only taking a lighter with him.</p><p>"It's time for part three in our play. Are you ready, Ren?" Hux turned around and brought the lighter closer to Kylo's face, so he wouldn't need to get up, "Remember, no talking. Just tap the table twice, after you've seen what I'm holding if you agree."</p><p>Kylo lift his head awkwardly up, tendons sticking out on his neck. Hux felt merciful and brought the lighter even closer, but this time he clicked it open. And lit it.</p><p>The flame flickered brightly as it reflected from those deep dark eyes of Kylo's. He tapped. And he tapped again. But then ... he tapped once more?</p><p>"Ren? You may speak", Hux replied after seeing the questionning look on Kylo's face.</p><p>"Hux, I ... Where are you gonna- What are you-" Kylo asked with a strained voice, "I thought we were gonna-"</p><p>"You thought we were going to fuck? That you would get off tonight? Oh no, darling. No", Hux huffed out a little laugh and then brought his gloved hand to his mouth as if he was shocked. Mocking the powerful man lying powerlessly on the table he continued, "You thought you'd been behaving so well, that you deserve to get off. That is ... awkward."</p><p>Hux could have reminded Kylo of their safeword but chose not to. He hadn't restrained Kylo in any way this time, so the man could leave at any time he wanted. It was also a safety precaution in case things got too overwhelming for speaking.</p><p>"As for what I will do with this ... That is up to me and you will accept the punishment as I see fit."</p><p>Kylo looked up at Hux, but Hux couldn't figure out what he was thinking. </p><p>When Hux did nothing but stare back, expression unwavering, Kylo turned his head back to rest on the padded cushions.</p><p>Hux took it as an agreement to continue. Very well then. It was the time to use the ring. It was time to mark his property. </p><p>The ginger climbed on the table and straddled Kylo's legs, scooting to sit comfortably just under his ass. There - the perfect spot was on the right cheek, just a tad under the lonely mole. Quickly Hux flicked the lighter on and held it under the ring until it got hot.</p><p>Yes, Hux thought while admiring the curve of Kylo's ass, this would be perfect - Ren would be officially marked as his, and then no-one could ever stand in his way. No-one! This beautiful war machine would be his to order around, to decide if someone was to live or die! This is it! He would own the most menacing and terrifying slaughterer, the Jedi Killer, paired with him the Starkiller, and no-one would dare to deny him of anything anymore! Hux's eyes gleamed with power and his lips curled into a menacing look as he held the ring in the air, ready to push it deep into Kylo's flesh.</p><p>But- Then. Kylo coughed once. Hux blinked. A moment of clarity. The glimmer in Hux's eyes faded.</p><p>Perhaps. Perhaps, it was too early for Kylo. Even though he was experienced with pain on the battlefield, it didn't seem like he knew what to expect now.</p><p>Hux glanced at Kylo's beautifully glimmering dark hair and then back to the still warm ring he held carefully between his fingertips.</p><p>Defeated, Hux deflated. He knew this was not the time. He could not do it now. Not when Kylo's expectations and experience level were nowhere near branding.</p><p>Another thought popped into his head. On the other hand, Ren had been behaving exceptionally well this evening. So, maybe, it was time for some rewards?</p><p>Licking his lips, Hux bent down to place a kiss below the mole.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>